No Going Back
by InACupFool
Summary: This is a companion piece to Life in Print. Please read that first or this won't make sense. I feel compelled to add this is NOT slash, even though technically an argument could be made against me. No names or identifications were harmed in the writing of this story. To each his own, but I prefer canon. I own nothing and no one.
1. Chapter 1

**No Going Back**

He sat on the edge of the bed, one ankle crossed over the other knee. His leather boot tapping out a slow, steady rhythm on the cheap motel carpet. He looked at me longingly.

I took a step back, leaning up against the dresser, studying his expression, looking for any trace of doubt or uncertainty and finding none.

"You sure?" I asked anyway, one more time.

I wanted him to say yes, needed him to say yes but not if it would cost him too much. I could face any consequences for myself but not if it hurt him. Did he really understand what this could change, probably would change? Nothing would ever be the same.

He leaned back onto the bed then, propped up on his elbows, legs still crossed at the ankle. His eyes danced and the cocky smile that had infuriated so many people over the years suddenly lit up his face. I knew. He wanted this as much as I did. I felt a charge race through my body and I forced myself to breathe, in and out. My hands clenched into fists as I fought the urge to storm across the room and crush his mouth with my own.

His gaze held mine as he stared, uninhibited and unwavering. He suddenly flicked his eyes up and down my body, wetting his lips with his tongue and a tingle down low made the room suddenly warmer. The man was commanding in every sense of the word. Confident, sure and unapologetic about it. I didn't know how much longer I could play this game. Rational thought was fading quickly.

He crooked a finger, motioning me to join him and I pushed myself off the dresser, eager and hesitant at the same time. He sat up as I approached and reached for me. Running his hands up and down my sides, he brought them to rest on my waist, his thumbs moving in small circles. I closed my eyes, my breath coming in short gasps. Before I could say a word, he had flipped me over onto the bed, positioning my hands over my head.

"Don't move." he ordered as he slowly crawled over the top of me, stopping when I squirmed, a warning look in his eyes. I froze, not wanting him to stop.

He held himself up, the only contact between our bodies his hot breath on my ear as he hovered there, teasing. I shivered in anticipation and moaned softly, wanting to touch him, feel him touch me. He chuckled softly, clearly enjoying my reaction.

"Not yet." he whispered.

He continued his journey, breathing heavily over my body, lowering himself to just before contact only to push back up again at the last second.

"Please." My voice cracked with urgency.

He paused in his roaming, his face just inches above mine. The look in his eyes matched the desperate desire I felt burning through my veins.

"Point of no return." he breathed out, watching me try not to writhe under him. My hands knotted into the comforter as my heart pounded in my chest.

His lips brushed mine in the barest hint of a kiss as he moved up past me to reach under the pillow.

"No going back now." he said as he showed me what he had in his hand.

"Whatchu doin' with that,


	2. Chapter 2

…Sucker?"

Murdock looked over his shoulder slowly. Damn. How did someone wearing 40lbs of gold move so quietly?

BA made a grab for the pilot as Murdock jumped two feet off the chair, fell onto the floor into a roll and took off with BA hot on his heels. Computer-printed paper flew out of Murdock's hand and fluttered around behind him.

"Where you get this, Fool?" BA demanded as he snatched one of the papers out of the air.

Murdock jumped over the couch which was now the only thing separating him from the big, very angry mudsucker. He held his hands up in surrender, a placating smile on his face. "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about, Big Guy!" Murdock's voice went up a few octaves as he urgently pled his case.

"You gonna see it when I make you eat this paper!" BA snarled as he dove over the couch, snagging the fool's collar.

"Can I finish reading it before I eat it? I really wanna know what happens." Murdock asked innocently.

BA pulled back his fist with a growl as Murdock twisted around, shrugging out of his jacket. Murdock bobbed and weaved and ran out the door, slamming it behind him and screaming for Hannibal and Face.

B.A. scowled at the painted tiger and flung the jacket against the wall. He picked up the rest of the papers, ripping them to shreds. He'd make Murdock eat every last scrap and then he'd figure out how they'd fixed that computer. They were all going to pay for that story!


End file.
